


Summer Supper

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus needs to hear things more than once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Supper

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Quotes.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Mild angst.
> 
> **A/N:** Thank you to Sevfan for the beta reading assistance.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

_“The summer sun was not meant for boys like me. Boys like me belonged to the rain.”  
― Benjamin Alire Sáenz, Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe_

~

Summer Supper

~

Staring out the Burrow’s kitchen window, Severus watched the Weasleys playing in the sun before turning away. Harry was probably out there. _As he’s meant to be,_ thought Severus. _And as I am not._

Molly hummed. “You’re welcome to stay for supper, Severus. I’ve made more than enough.” 

Severus moved for the door. “I’m not very...social today,” he said stiffly. “I’ve delivered my message for Arthur. I’ll be on my way.”

“Harry misses you.” 

Severus froze. 

Molly coughed. “He’s not been especially social either.”

Severus closed his eyes. 

Molly patted his shoulder as she moved past. “I’ll tell you what I told him. Life is short, allow yourself some happiness.” And as she reached the door, she added, “He’s just outside the door.”

Hesitantly, Severus turned, starting for the back door that led to the porch. He opened it slowly, spotting Harry immediately. He was standing in a shady corner, watching the Weasleys’ antics. He looked pale and forlorn. When he saw Severus he stiffened. 

Severus moved up behind him. “Not joining in the fun?” he murmured. 

“Not in the mood.”

“Ginevra’s out there.” 

Harry snorted. “Yeah, with Neville. They’re getting married.” 

Severus hummed. “There are other Weasleys in the ocean--” 

Harry rounded on him. “Why are you so insistent that I should be with a Weasley? I don’t want any of them.” 

“We can’t always get what we want.” 

“But sometimes we can.” Harry shook his head. “We had something good, Severus, and we still could. I wish you’d let yourself see that.” 

Aware that they were attracting attention, Severus lowered his voice and said, “I don’t want you made a mockery of, Harry. And people would if we continued our...association.” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “I. Don’t. Care,” he bit out. “You make me happy, and I’ve had little enough of that in my life that I--” He stopped, closing his eyes. “I’ve told you this already. You know how I feel. I don’t know why I’m repeating myself.” He started to turn away.

Severus clasped his arm, waiting for Harry to look at him. When he did, Severus swallowed hard, pouring everything he felt into his eyes. _How did I think I could let him go? I’m an idiot._ “Perhaps because I need to hear things several times before I’ll believe them?” he whispered.

Harry blinked. “W-what?”

“Don’t make me repeat that,” Severus said. “I know I don’t deserve another chance, but I’ve been miserable without you, too, so--” The rest of his words were cut off by Harry’s lips pressing insistently on his. Severus immediately gathered Harry to him and kissed him back soundly, and when they finally separated there was applause and cheering. 

When Severus drew back to look at Harry, he was smiling, his eyes sparkling. “You see? No one’s upset.” His smile deepened. “In fact, they all seem pretty happy for us.” 

Severus risked a look. Based on the smiling faces, one of whom even belonged to Ginevra, it did seem that this contingent of Harry’s friends was prepared to accept them as a couple. “Perhaps so.” Something inside him loosened, relaxed.

“Does this mean you’re staying for supper, Severus?” Molly asked from behind him.

Based on the way Harry was clinging to him, Severus assumed that, too. Humming, his gaze locked on Harry’s, Severus nodded. “Indeed. So it seems.” 

~


End file.
